Before And After
by adorkable-mommie
Summary: A few short scenes between the Doctor and Donna before his doomed trip.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place before the Doctor's infamous trip on the planet Midnight. I think there will be 4 chapters to this and I think all of them are going to be really short like this one. The Last chapter will be rated M.

Summery: The Doctor and Donna relax and enjoy a massage.

The Doctor and Donna Noble laid happily side by side completely naked with only towels to preserve their modesty. Both laid blissfully on their bellies with heads turned facing each other. Donna smiled at the Doctor, "double massage tables. Yessss!" She said with delight as a masseuse with four hands worked her magic on Donna's back. "She has four hands!" Donna squealed.

"I know, so does mine." The Doctor smiled back as another masseuse worked on his legs.

"I bet you never thought we'd be naked in a bed together." Donna laughed

"Not in a million years." The Doctor answered back, looking down eyeing her condition.

"Oi! No peeking! No mating I don't do interspecies!" Donna declared and pushed the Doctor's chin up.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" The Doctor said.

"Really? Why? Am I not exotic and alien enough for you?" Donna asked.

She was joking but as always the Doctor didn't notice and he almost fell off the massage table in surprise. "No. No. No. You're very... um...um..." his mind went blank, " Ginger! Yes, ginger, it's lovely." he sighed as his voice carried to a higher pitch, "Really!Lovely...I...umm... if I were human I bet i'd dream about it- I mean you." The Doctor paused and leaned up from the massage table, "Well, actually I did have this one dream about you."

"What?" Donna asked in fake shock, she was trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't -that- sort of dream, although you were wearing that rather distracting purple dress you got in Pompeii and there was a bottle of champagne and you were..."

"Joking!" Donna said as she exploded with laughter, she could no longer hold it in, perhaps he was just too alien for her humor. Donna turned her head away from the Doctor and relaxed allowing the masseuse to continue with the best massage Donna could ever dream of.

The Doctor's panicked face relaxed into a large very happy smile. "Oh" Was all he could say as he laid back down on the massage table and fondly stared at her beautiful ginger hair

"So what was that about a dream? I'm so very ginger? Distracting purple dress?"

The Doctor's face turned red. "It really wasn't that sort of dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: The Doctor and Donna decide to order room service and eat in.

"I'm exhausted, you think we could put off that anti-gravity restaurant until tomorrow night, you know after your trip?" Donna asked. She laid down on their hotel bed, it was the biggest bed she'd ever seen.

"You mean -our- trip, yes, let's order in." The Doctor responded.

"I'm not going. I want to take a -ME- day, but if you want to spend the day together doing what I want to do for a change you're welcome to join me." Donna clarified and the Doctor tried to hide his disappointment.

Dinner was lovely they sat in bed and at while watching a film from the 23rd century. "Brad Pitt's clone was pretty good in that." Donna commented as she waved away the Doctor's offer of chocolate biscuits.

Donna had been dieting again and only ate half a veggie salad; however, the Doctor ordered enough food to feed six. "Is that all you're going to eat?" The Doctor asked as he enjoyed a plate piled high with some of his favorite foods.

"Yeah. I'm on a diet." Donna said as she carefully took the tiniest bite of an after dinner mint and slowly chewed.

"Why are you dieting?" The Doctor wondered.

"I bought a bikini at the shop next to the lobby. I want to look good in it."

"I'm sure you look fine, you don't need to lose weight." The Doctor said as he took a large bite of food.

Donna rolled her eyes and got quiet.

The Doctor sat up from his massive meal , "Donna, I want to show you something."

The Doctor lead Donna to a full length mirror across the room and stood behind her "Look at yourself." he whispered into her ear.

Donna stared into the mirror "Why? What's the point, Doctor?"

"Tell me what you see." He whispered again.

Donna stood there in silence as she gazed upon her body. Tears formed in her eyes. "I..."

"Do you want me to tell you what I see?" He didn't wait for her reply. "I see a beautiful woman with more love and compassion than anyone in the universe, and a woman with gorgeous ginger hair,oh how, i've been jealous of your hair since you appeared on my TARDIS."

He was pleased when she smiled but behind that smile there was something sad something that broke his hearts. "You don't really see all that, do you?" She asked.

"I do, and so much more."

Donna turned around to face him. "Well in that case you'd better share some of those biscuits you've been nibbling on all night and you'd better share some of that never melting ice cream you ordered."


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: The Doctor can't sleep.

The Doctor couldn't sleep, even with Donna sleeping in the same room, he felt antsy and uncomfortable, sure he was sleeping on the floor and he could have just gotten up and slept in his room in the TARDIS but he didn't want to, he liked being in the same room as Donna. She took care of him and he wanted to take care of her.

He rolled over for the thousandth time and sighed. "Spaceman!" came a frustrated voice.

"Yes Donna?" he asked meekly.

"You've been tossing and turning all night keeping me awake from the floor, huffing and puffing i'm so sick of it!" Donna said annoyed.

"I'm just uncomfortable. The floor is hard." His voice was quiet and sad.

"Oh come on!" She shouted.

"What?"

"Come here." Donna said as she sat up from the bed. "In bed with me, spaceman." Still there was no response from him. "Doctor! get up off the floor wipe that shocked look off your face and hop into bed with me-" She went silent for a moment, realizing what she said. "I mean sleep next to me, this bed is the biggest I've ever seen we could lay together and not be together, you know?" Her voice was a little higher pitched now.

"Of coarse we could sleep with each oth-" The Doctor paused "I mean... You know what, Donna, I think i'm going to sleep in the TARDIS."

"That's a great idea, Doctor, great idea." Donna said and watched as the Doctor gathered his blanket and pillow and left their hotel room.

The Doctor walked down the hall back to his TARDIS but only made it two steps. He then heard the click of of the door of their hotel. "Spaceman?" Donna's voice was like that of an angel.

"Donna?"

"Come to bed it doesn't have to be like that, we're two friends that's all." She said.

The Doctor turned back into the room. Donna took his hand and laid him to the the bed, she laid beside him and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"The best." He answered and hugged Donna close. With her in his arms it was easy to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*This chapter is a bit longer. Thanks for reading please review.

Summery: The Doctor returns from his doomed trip and seeks comfort from Donna.

From the moment he stepped off the shuttle Donna knew he was changed. There was something darker in his eyes something haunting him. When he told her his story, his nightmare, all she could think was how she should have been there for him, she shouldn't have been so selfish. They didn't stay any longer than they had to, back into the TARDIS they went, back into the vortex, back into safety.

It took three minutes and fourteen seconds for the Doctor to tell Donna he was tired. She knew he wasn't but she let him go anyway, he walked the long walk back to his room and she walked to hers.

Several hours had passed and the Doctor had never felt so lonely, the terror of the events played over and over in his mind. He needed her, he needed his Donna but he was too afraid to seek her out. He didn't have to, she found him.

"Doctor." Donna called to him as she knocked softly.

The Doctor shuffled to the door like a broken man and opened it. "Donna." He whispered.

"Come to bed." She said and took his hand. Donna lead him to her bedroom. She was shocked to see that he was still wearing his suit and laid him down on her bed. She slowly took off his trainers and threw them to the side. She helped him with his jacket and loosened his tie. She gently unbuttoned his shirt, his trousers, and cleared him of all his underclothes until he was completely naked in her bed.

He watched her as she took off her own and climbed into bed with him. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad you weren't." He whispered back and then he kissed her. All of his despair turned to passion as he kissed her and she kissed him back.

He squeezed her body and pressed his against her, "I need you." He told her and that was all Donna needed to take control.

She rolled on top of him never breaking their kiss. While the Doctor ran his hands along the side of her body, he wanted to do this with her for so long but he'd always been afraid. He was afraid of losing her, of becoming attached to someone again and losing everything, again. But this time he knew even if she left him or he had to leave her the love they felt for one another would remain. The memories that he created with her would be his to keep and cherish, forever. So he took in every detail, her scent, her touch, and her taste. Deep inside the Doctor still lurked the terror from the day, the loss of control the loss of his voice. With each healing kiss he felt his life being restored. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back to her hips, he squeezed her and pulled her even closer to him. He kissed her deeper and she moaned into his mouth. Her moan ignited the flame within him it was exactly what he needed to pull himself out of the fear and trauma of the day and regain himself.

He kissed her vigorously and rolled her over in one fast movement and continued kissing her down her body, her breasts, her belly, her hips, and her thighs. He wanted to remember every inch of her, forever. As he kissed her thighs he could taste the salt of her skin and he could smell her, it overwhelmed him, he had to have her. He climbed up her body to take his place between her thighs and he took her but she was more then willing to give everything to him.

* * *

Donna was still sleeping, humans needed so much sleep, the Doctor thought. He tightened his arms around her and hugged her close. He felt as though the diamond planet of midnight was a thousand years away and he had his freedom and her name was Donna Noble.


End file.
